Former Reaper on the Floor
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Being kicked out of his third job in less than 2 months, Ichigo finds a new opportunity when he is offered to work in a restaurant. He expected for things to be peaceful at his new work environment, but when your co-workers are a bunch of weirdos, trouble is inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: New opportunity_**

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry to inform this to you but you're fired." A man who appeared to be in his mid-40s and had black hair with a few strands starting to turn gray dropped that bomb to a certain young man standing in front of him , his tone of voice calm and deep containing a certain amount of sadness.

''But boss! Please tell me the reason for this decision. I did not do anything wrong from what I remember! " The teenager with orange hair that was only wearing a white T-shirt and black pants, Kurosaki Ichigo, answered frantically.

''I'm deeply sorry Kurosaki-san, you're an honest worker, but the truth is that I'm losing several clients because of the... attention you've been receiving from the different groups in this city, I beg you to not insist on trying to keep this job. Goodbye Kurosaki-san, I wish you luck. ''

''Boss, wait a momen-!' "Before Ichigo finished completing what he was about to say, the front door was gently closed. Listening to the sound of the lock, Ichigo stood there, staring at empty air for several seconds, he then clenched his fists tightly, feeling as if the skin of his palms were being pulled out by his own nails.

"God damn it!" He shouted, frustration leaking from him in waves.

This was already the third job he was fired in less than two months. Being honest, Ichigo had thought that in this case things would be different. The cafeteria had a quiet and pleasant working environment, the staff were all friendly and did not discriminate him due to his hair color or his constant scowl. The job might have had nothing to do with fighting but Ichigo had taken the hang of it as fast as the speed at which he had learned Bankai. Everything seemed to be going well, but when you are someone named Kurosaki Ichigo, problems always seem to follow you wherever you go.

It didn't take too long for several groups of thugs that he had defeated in the past to discover where Ichigo was working and began to go after him daily in search of revenge. Ichigo was always able to deal with them without any problem, but the bastards, even after being beaten to unconsciousness, continued their attacks ceaselessly, causing damage to the cafeteria with each attack they did on the teenager, not to mention that the rest of the staff and customers were scared, which led to the current situation.

A slight buzz followed by several vibrations in the pocket of his pants interrupted the recap of events that was happening in his mind. Fishing his cell phone from his pocket, Ichigo saw the name Kurosaki Clinic glowing on the screen. Running a hand through his orange hair and letting out a small sigh, he answered the call.

''Yeah?''

''Hi Onii-chan! '' The soft, lively voice of his younger sister reached his ears from the other end of the line.

"Hi Yuzu, something happened?"

''I was just wondering if you could please drop by the convenience store after your work? I need some ingredients.'' Ichigo shook his head.

''No problem, just tell me what you need Yuzu and regarding my work... I was just fired a few minutes ago. '' He admitted to the younger Kurosaki.

''What?! Onii-chan, you're such a hard worker, why would your boss fire you?! " Even though she had never met the man, Yuzu began to complain about the old boss of her beloved Ichi-nii, saying things like that he did not deserve an employee as incredible as her brother. Ichigo moved the phone away from his ear, letting his younger sister continue to vent until she was completely satisfied. After she was out of breath and noticed that her brother was not responding, Yuzu took big puffs of air and calmed down "It's nothing to be discouraged about, Onii-chan. I'm sure you'll find a new job in the blink of an eye. I know! Why don't we have some rice with curry tonight? I know it's your favorite." Ichigo's expression softened, a small smile forming on his lips.

''Sounds great, thanks Yuzu.''

''Hehehe, no need to thank me Onii-chan.'' Yuzu giggled. ''I'm going to send the list of ingredients for you via line, I'll see you later!'' Closing the cell phone and putting it back into his pocket after the call ended, Ichigo started his walk to the convenience store. It had been less than an hour since the orange sunset that was covering the entire city of Karakura had given way to the dark, silent night. The streets through Ichigo walked were mostly empty, the only sounds he'd heard for most of the ride being the noise of his own footsteps and occasional mewing of some stray cats.

It didn't take long for the convenience store to appear in his line of sight. Ichigo grabbed a small basket at the entrance and checked the list of ingredients that Yuzu sent to his line. The store was quiet, not counting the attendant behind the counter, Ichigo spotted only 3 more people. He went through the shelves, picking corianders, potatos, onions, pod, carrots, butter and curry cubes. After checking the list one more time to make sure he was not forgetting anything, Ichigo headed for the counter, stopping just behind a woman with dark red hair tied in a twin tail.

Whre it was finally his turn, Ichigo finally put the basket on top of the counter, watching from the corner of his eye as the woman left. Turning his gaze to the attendent who was almost finishing with the products, he noticed something to his right and saw some perfectly arranged chocolate bars inside a small shelf.

 _''I think I'll get one for dessert after dinner.''_ he thought, picking up the bar of chocolate mixed with peanuts and placing it close to the food that had yet to be checked.

''The final price to pay is of 1.423 yen sir. '' The man behind the counter who held a bored expression on his face said to him. Opening his wallet, Ichigo grimaced, there was not much left of his last salary, he would have to start hunting for a new job immediately. Giving the exact amount to the attendant, the former substitute shinigami left the store unhurriedly.

Feeling the fresh air hit his face, he let out a small sigh.

"Well, I can start looking for good job opportunities tomorrow, for now it would better to get back home soon, Yuzu can start to get worried."

Walking by the small parking lot of the shop, he noticed a black car still parked. The door of the driver's seat was opened and standing right next to it was a female figure.

 _''Oh, the woman from before, must be going home too.''_ he analyzed with some indifference. His eyes then noticed something else, a new figure dressed in jeans and a black jacket. His head was covered by a hood of the same color. From the silhouette, the figure looked like a man. He was approaching the woman from behind with caution. A motorcycle passed through the street at a relatively high speed. Still staring at the figure, Ichigo's narrowed eyes widened when he saw the light from the headlight of the motorcycle being reflected by an object the stranger was holding and that appeared to be the same size as his hand.

 _''A knife?!''_ He thought in alarm, but before he even finished his line of thought, his body had already begun to move. The teenager might no longer have his shinigami powers and was now just an ordinary human, but his instincts that were sharpened by countless battles were still there, waiting to be used. Combine sharp instincts with physical prowess on the same level or even superior to that of an Olympic athlete and voila, you have a young man that is almost super human by normal standards.

The robber, who was about to touch the woman's shoulder and put the knife he was holding against her throat, had no chance against the orange-haired teen. A blink of the man's eyes was what it took for Ichigo to approach him like a jaguar and hit the man's nose with his knee. Blood flew in the air as the sound of bone breaking rang out in the small place, followed by the robber's cries of anguish. Kicking the knife that had fallen from the man's hand away, Ichigo placed his right foot on the stranger's chest. The pressure on his chest made the man, still holding his crushed nose, look up. Seeing the scary scowl on Ichigo's face, he let out a terrified squeak.

''You know, robbery, even though being a small crime, is still against the law, and I'm sure unless you're a police officer, you're not allowed to have things like knives. From what I can see, I don't think that you're a cop." Ichigo said with irony. He then focused his attention on the woman who watched them with an expression of surprise. Ichigo actually did not even know how she could see them since both of her eyes were closed. Frighteningly, a disturbing comparative image with Ichimaru Gin appeared like a flash in his head for a second. "Hey! Lady!" He called to the woman, startling her a little. "Could you please call an ambulance?" She stared at him in surprise for a moment, but nodded in agreement. "Thanks."Turning back to the thief, Ichigo gave him a predatory smile. "Well, I hope that you are prepared for the ass kicking that I will apply on you now."

Grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and forcibly lifting him up, Ichigo sent him another scary smile and prepared his fist.

''Here we go."

The twin tailed woman could only watch as the orange haired man, who was just a boy that probably was still in high school, began to apply the biggest ass whopping she had ever seen in her entire life. The screams of pain from the thief that contained fear etched into them were the only thing that could be heard in the starless night.

 _xxxxx_

''Was that really all that happened?'' The policeman sitting in front of Ichigo asked, making the teen grunt. Turns out that the thief was not able to withstand and lost consciousness after the fifth or sixth punch. The teenager then contacted the police and kept the man immobilized until they arrived. The woman who was saved by him chose to wait with the young man so she could give her point of view of the situation. When the police officers arrived, they handcuffed the thief and asked for both Ichigo and the dark haired woman to accompany them to the police station and give their testimony.

''Yes! That was all! It's the third time you ask that question!'' He said, grabbing a handful of his hair with his hands and messing them up in exasperation. The policeman raised both hands in front of his body defensively.

"Hey, you don't need to be so rude kid, I'm just doing my job." Ichigo let out a long sigh.

'' Yeah, I know, sorry about that.'' The cop gave him a friendly smile.

"Long day huh?''

''You have no idea.'' Closing the notebook where he was writing the teenager's testimony, the policeman got up and stretched his body.

''Mah, that should be enough, sorry for taking so much of your time boy, you can go now.'' Opening the door, he gave way to Ichigo, who nodded to him and left the room. Walking through the corridors of the police station, he was about to leave the building but was suddenly stopped by a female voice.

''Wait a second please!'' It was the woman he had saved at the convenience store, she was running toward him. Ichigo could not help but blush and look away. It was when he noticed how all the men in the hallway fixed their eyes on only one spot of the woman's body, her huge breasts that swayed endlessly as she ran. An expression of pure disgust formed in his face. Sending a look full of murderous intent toward them, he succeeded in frightening them as they all turned their attentions to anything but the dark-haired woman.

 _"Tch, not only are they a bunch of perverts but also cowards._ " He snorted mentally.

Facing the gasping woman, Ichigo waited a few minutes, giving her time to catch her breath.

'' I just wanted to thank you properly. How about I pay you something to eat as a reward?" The ex-shinigami scratched the back of his head.

"Look, thank you for the offer, but you don't really need to, not to mention that being able to put a bastard like that in his right place was a reward on it's own considering how my day has been so far."

''By the way you're talking, it seems like you've had a really bad day.''

''I just got kicked out of my third job in less than two months.'' Ichigo spoke flatly.

''Ah...'' The woman began, somewhat reluctant. ''It's such a pity, I'm sorry to hear that young man.'' But then, a cheerful smile graced her lips. ''I had an idea, and it's a better reward than free meal, would you like to have an interview at where I work? Turns out I'm the manager of a restaurant." Ichigo stared at her in surprise.

''Huh? Are you sure? I know you have good intentions and everything, but I'll tell you now that because of my looks I attract all kinds of attention, and I'm not talking about the good kind." Ichigo warned her. He then found it best to inform her briefly about the events of his last job, not wanting the same situation to occur again. The older woman simply shook her head and laughed.

"Don't worry, weird and crazy things are always happening there, delinquents will not be a problem." She said with a big smile. Opening her beige bourse, she took out a small card and handed it to Ichigo. "Here is all the information, from phone number to the address, I hope to see you there on monday boy!" Only leaving these excited words behind, the young woman left the police station, disappearing from Ichigo's sight.

Staring at the card in his hands, he smirked.

''Well, I think today's curry is going to be used to celebrate this turn of events.''

He was really happy that he got a new job opportunity so soon, but the woman's words for some reason caused him a sense of discomfort.

"She said crazy things are always going on there. It can't be that bad... right?''

 _xxxxx_

 **Long time no see huh? I had this idea for quite a while now, actually, since I started reading Floor Ni Maou Ga Imasu(There's a demon lord on the Floor). This story takes place a year after Aizen's fall and as you can see Ichigo is not working for Ikumi.**

 **About pairings, those who read Floor ni Maou may have thought that I'm going to pair him with the manager...That's not the case, pairing will be Ichigo x Salyu, I just love her, she is such a fun character, so if you wanted a harem sorry to be the bringer of bad news but Ichigo won't have one.**

 **I've already sent a request to add Floor Ni Maou to the anime/manga category, while we wait for that to happen(and I hope it won't take too long), I'll keep this one as a Bleach x Anime Xovers crossover.**

 **Updates will occur every two weeks in either saturday or sunday.**

 **To any of you that may have read When a God and a Goddess Collide...Yeah, that story is on Hiatus and I'm thinking of putting it to adoption, I was initially going to rewrite everything but I lost interest in Fate/Grand Order and so my motivation to write it just disappeared too.**

 **Next week I'll update Assassin and the Demon(my Akame Ga kill story with Lubbock as the main character) and now that I've finally been able to download the rest of the books of the Skullduggery Pleasant series, I'll write a new chapter of A Cup Of Whisky Can Make Even Strangers Turn Into Friends.**

 **If you're a writer and is willing to take up challenges for a Bleach x Mondaiji Tachi crossover, please check Shinigami in Little Garden, I dump all of my Bleach x Mondaiji ideas there.**

 **Also, would anyone be willing to beta read this story? Send me a PM if you're interested.**

 **Hope that everyone liked the idea, see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the weirdos of the floor.**_

To say that Yuzu, and consequently Kurosaki Isshin were so happy about the news that Ichigo brought to them regarding his marked interview that it made both seem to shine brightly would not be, by any means, an exaggeration. Even Karin, whom Yuzu mentioned that had also been a little pissed off when she found out that her older brother had been fired, was glad to hear about the new opportunity that fell upon her brother's lap, although to a much lower degree than her twin sister and the goat chin.

As was to be expected of the man named Kurosaki Isshin, it was not long before his eccentricity and shameful actions were manifested. Ten minutes after his son had told them about the occurrences of the day, he was kneeling embracing his late wife's poster, while shouting how proud he was that Ichigo saved that woman, but also cursing the innocence of his son for not asking for a date as a reward.

''Isn't it the dream of every young hormonal teenager to have a beautiful older woman as their girlfriend? Why can't our son be like Mizuiro-kun in this aspect?!'' He lamented to the huge poster, tears streaming down his cheeks. Usually, Ichigo would have given him a good punch in the middle of his face or a powerful kick in his father's abdomen, but today was an exception. Ever since leaving the police station, he has been in a good mood, simply preferring to ignore the Kurosaki patriarch.

Dinner that night was rather enjoyable.

The rest of the week passed as expected. Going to Karakura High, greeting his friends and getting some extra cash by lending his skills to the sport clubs. Chad, Orihime and Ishida still did not know about his possible new job. It was not as if their relationship had become more fragile after the loss of his powers, no, the bonds forged between them were much stronger than that, and Ichigo, even missing his time as a shinigami was not the kind of guy who would be all depressed for such futile reason. It was just that either they would go out to fight Hollows or when they could spend some time together he would start arguing with Ishida and eventually forget to tell them.

There was always a possibility that he would be disapproved, Ichigo then promised himself that he would inform them properly if he passed the interview.

On Monday, the day combined with the twin tailed woman to conduct the interview, Ichigo left the school with rushed foot steps. When he arrived at his house, the young man went straight to his room and opened the wardrobe, throwing all his best clothes on the bed. He didn't own any formal clothes so his best option was the new pair of jeans he bought at Karakura's mall a few weeks earlier and a black long-sleeved blouse. It was not the most appropriate attire to use in an interview, but given the personality that the woman seemed to have, there might not have been a problem in going in more casual clothes.

Already prepared, he left his house, his sisters were not there, probably having fun with some of their classmates, and his father had gone to a meeting of doctors in the main hospital of the city. Locking the house, he walked quietly to the Karakura subway station. A few days ago when he checked the card calmly, the former shinigami had been surprised to discover that the restaurant was located in Naruki city, but luckily, it was only a five-minute walk from the station he had to get off.

After completing the entire journey from Karakura to Naruki, he found himself standing in front of a restaurant with Humming Dinning written in it's huge sign.

''Looks like this is the place. '' He checked the card again, there was no name on the card, which actually seemed like it had been made amateurishly. Putting the the card back in his wallet, the 16-year-old opened the door and stepped in where he hoped to be his future workplace.

 _xxx_

''Welcome to the gates of hell, puny human, come and burn together with everyone as we enjoy a feast in the company of demons, Gyahahaha! ''

 _''What the fuck is up with that?''_ As Ichigo entered the establishment, a little girl with purple-colored eyes stopped in front of him and told him these words that could terrify an ordinary child. Observing her from head to foot, he noticed she wore a short black skirt and a white shirt. A badge written with the name 'Amon Patricia' was stuck in her chest.

 _"She seems to be 12, no, 13 at most ... isn't it illegal for such a young girl to be working?"_ He pondered inside his head, but only shrugged, should exist an appropriate explanation for that, and in any case it was not his business.

'' Sorry ... Amon right? '' He decided not to question why she had such a name, only assuming it was bad taste of her parents, or the girl was what people usually called chuuni and had created the name by herself. "I'm not here to eat."

"Not here to eat?," Amon said. Her eyes wandered from Ichigo's scowling face to the rest of his body "I can see that you're no weakling, If you're not here, at this incredible restaurant for a meal... Does that mean you're here for me? Am I the target?! So you belong to the clan of light...! " Amon exclaimed as she pointed a finger at the teenager.

"I feel like you're committing some sort of misunderstanding..." Ichigo said, stepping forward, but was stopped short when he felt someone pointing a object in the back of his neck.

''Don't approach Amon-sama and don't even think about moving or your life will come to an end, warrior of light.''

 _"I think I'm starting to understand a little the meaning of that lady's words."_ From the corner of his right eye, Ichigo was able to see a young, beautiful woman with short black hair and eyes of the same color holding...a fork?

''Look, let's clear things up, first of all I'm not a warrior who is part of the clan of light. And second, what in the world is this clan of light thing?" The two girls looked at Ichigo suspiciously, but after hearing his question, they both stared at him with what appeared to be disbelief on their faces.

''You... are you really not one of their warriors? '' Amon asked, still doubtful. ''So what would be the reason of your presence in this restaurant?''

Before Ichigo could open his mouth and answer the blonde's question, a female voice, recognizable by all of them penetrated his ears.

''Young man! So you really decided to come for the interview? Great!''

''Interview? Wait up, manager! Is this man here just for an interview? "The black haired girl asked from behind Ichigo.

"Yes, Kisaragi-chan~ This boy is the one I told you all about last week." Kisaragi's eyes immediately widened. She remembered very well that her boss had told the entire staff about the experince of how she was almost robbed.

''Are you saying the man who saved you was him?!'' The manager shook her head positively.

"Yes, so would you please lower that fork?" Hearing the manager's words, Kisaragi finally realized that she still was holding the fork against the back of the orange-haired boy's neck and lowered it at lightning speed, taking wide steps backwards, thus moving away from Ichigo. The older woman let out a sigh and smiled at her employee.

''Well done."

Amon, who had clearly heard the short conversation between Kisaragi and the manager, approached Ichigo slowly. He raised an eyebrow at her when she stopped and closed her eyes. The teenager was then surprised when she suddenly bent forward.

''I'm sorry!'' She raised her voice, pouring out the utmost sincerity in her words to demonstrate just how genuine her apology was. Ichigo just scratched the back of his head, a habit he did not realize he perfomerd at embarassing situations.

''It's okay, we all make some mistakes from time to time, it happens.'' He ignored the slightly awkward atmosphere and waved his hand nonchalantly. Amon Patricia then straightened her posture and gave him a childish smile.

'Oho! You look like a bad tempered person due to that scowl of yours but you're actually a genuine good person! I feel it will be great to have you as a fellow co worker! "Amon stated cheerfully.

"Thanks for the compliment... I guess." The sudden change in the girl's mood caught him off guard, but again, it was not strange for children to have sudden mood swings.

He then turned to the short-haired girl, Kirisaki was it? It was probably incorrect, but it did not matter since he had not spoken out loud, not to mention that at some point he would correctly learn everyone's name if he were approved. He fixed his eyes on the girl's red face, watching her squirm a little. His ears caught small whispers, managing to differentiate the word ''sorry ''

 _"She must be trying to apologize but she's probably too embarrassed for that."_ he concluded _._

''I'm sorry!'' The teenager was interrupted by Kisaragi's cry. Feeling his instincts scream, he stepped aside, avoiding the fist of the embarrassed girl who had appeared in front of him with unbelievable speed, the force of the blow generating a breeze that made his carrot hair sway. Taking a leap back, he took a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled irritably. Watching the scene next to the manager, Amon laughed heartily.

''Kyahaha! It turns out that it is a custom of the clan Kisaragi comes from to punch a man as a way of apologizing." The little girl informed the ex-shinigami.

''What kind of crazy tradition is this?! If so, I don't want your apology, I already forgave you so stay away from me!'' Ichigo roared, dodging all of the girl's blows.

''She won't stop until she punches you orange guy! You'd better off just letting her hit you once."

''No fucking way I'm allowing that!'' Ichigo replied. He then continued to avoid the attacks of the girl named Kisaragi, running around the restaurant, the young woman hot in his trail. Amon and the manager merely stared at the scene with big smiles on their faces.

 _xxx_

Much to Ichigo's relief, after running around the restaurant for more than five minutes, the manager acted like a mature woman and decided to intervene, stopping Kisaragi and sending both her and Amon back to work. Now, at this very moment, he was following the twin tailed woman to the back of the restaurant, being more specific, to the staff's resting room, where she would conduct the interview.

Opening the door, they both entered the room. As Ichigo had expected, it was not absurdly small, nor absurdly large, it was just the right size so a small amount of employees, say about 9 or 10 could eat and kill time comfortably. It turned out that, contrary to what Ichigo expected, the room was not empty. Sitting at the table in the center of the room were three girls and a boy.

''Hello Kouichi-kun, Nonko-chan, Mutsu-chan and Salyu-chan ~~~ '' Listening to their respective names being called, the group turned to their boss.

''What now manager? Oh, do we have a visitor?''

''Is he by any chance the person you said you would interview?'' The dark-haired teen with a handsome face, Kouichi and the silver-haired girl, Mutsu, whose breasts could rival those of beauties like Orihime, Nel, Yoruichi and Rangiku, asked one after the other.

''Exactly, he is, uhm...sorry, could you introduce yourself please? I forgot to ask for your name the other day. "Ichigo struggled to not roll his eyes and did as he was asked.

''Nice to meet you, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I hope I can be able to work with you in the future."

''Mn... '' Nonko, a girl around Amon's age who had short purple hair with a fringe covering one of her eyes was busy playing with her cell phone and just nodded to Ichigo, enough to convey the message that she had recognized his presence. He waved back at her.

''Ichigo? What a cute name! It's rare to see someone give that sort of name to a boy."

The aforementioned did not get annoyed at what Mutsu said, it was a natural mistake made by a large number of people, not everyone knew about the true meaning behind the name of the orange head.

''Mutsu-san, was it?'' The girl replied with a 'yes'. ''Strawberry is not the only meaning of the name Ichigo, in my case, my parents named me with the meaning of number one protector.''

''Oh, it's true, it can have that meaning if the Kanji is different! I'm sorry for the mistake Kurosaki-san.''

''Don't stress over it.''

A movement at his side caught Ichigo's attention. A girl whose head reached at his chest watched him carefully. Her blond hair contained several hair accessories, the back of her head especially since it was done in a braid, the accesesory in the braid being larger than the others and holding her hair. Her blue eyes stared at him curiously.

''Nn, I can feel it, I can feel my sixth sense vibrating! How curious, even though it's weak, I can feel an energy even darker than that of Amon-san coming from you, Ichigo-san!" The blonde said mysteriously. Salyu's words caught not only his attention but also of everyone else in the room.

''Ehhh, Kurosaki-san, I know the question I'm going to ask may sound weird, but... you don't have any relation with the supernatural, do you?''

Ichigo looked at Kouichi suspiciously, he would be lying if he said that his curiosity had not been stirred by the other boy's direct question. A moment of silence passed, until he gave his answer.

''No, why do you ask?" It was neither a lie or a truth, just an in between. Kouichi used the words 'don't have', that is, if he currently had a connection with the supernatural, and since his shinigami powers disappeared and now he was a normal human, the 'no' could be considered a truth. The blonde girl, Salyu, raised her hand with a lively smile.

"I'm a Miko, so I'm more sensitive to the supernatural than other people. Ah! if you want to read your luck among other things, just ask me, my accuracy is 100%." Salyu pointed at Ichigo with both hands and winked at him, her smile still intact.

 _''Miko? So is it that even with my reiryoku being that of a normal human now, my time as a shinigami and maybe even my inner hollow have left it with a darker essence and she is perceiving that essence?"_ It was a possibility, but as Salyu did not seem intimidated at all by it and he was no longer part of the Quincy, Hollow and Shinigami world, he did not give much importance to this matter.

''I'll keep that in mind. Now about the interview...''

''Yes, wait just a moment Kurosaki-kun.'' The manager left the staff's room. Minutes later, she returned with a bag in hand and handed it to Ichigo.

''Wear this please. We'll leave the room to give you privacy. '' Without saying anything else to the clueless teenager, the manager, along with the others, left the room, leaving him alone.

Having no choice but to comply with the manager's request, Ichigo opened the bag and began to put on the clothes that were inside.

 _xxx_

''Great! Perfect! You're so handsome! "The manager's voice filled the room, followed by the clatter of countless clicks as she took several pictures of Ichigo, who was now wearing a male version of the Humming Dinning uniform.

''Why are you taking pictures of me?!''

''Just accept your fate Kurosaki-san, our manager is a pervert, she may prefer to take pictures of girls, but she also appreciates handsome men.'' Kouichi spoke from his spot on the wall, Nonko, Mutsu and Salyu by his side. Ichigo turned pale, so it was like having a female version of Keigo or a Chizuru that swung to both sides harassing him? This thought made him slightly disgusted.

"And the interview?" He forced that question from within his throat. The woman stopped for a moment and checked the newly taken pictures.

''Interview? You don't need one, I had already decided that I would hire you the second you told me that you had been fired. "She informed him in a cheerful, carefree tone.

''What?!"

''To be honest, our male clients are incresing, you can easily imagine the reason." She pointed at the three girls with her head.

Ichigo fixed his eyes on the girls. Nonko was small but she was cute, perhaps awakening a brotherly side in men, Mutsu and Salyu were beautiful girls, he was sure that if they studied at Karakura high, they would both stand out and even rival Orihime when it came to being famous around the school.

The manager went on.

''The increase of our male clients is definitely a good thing from a business standpoint, but our number of female clients is decreasing more and more with each passing week, that's when it came to me, we need new blood, a man who is attractive to recover our female customers. Tall, handsome face, excellent body, Kurosaki-kun, you fit into all categories.'' The truth was now exposed. '' But I'm sure you have no complaints to make, our work schedule is very flexible , the payment is good and the location is within easy reach, there are just too many good points for a young unemployed boy like you to refuse.''

Ichigo hated to admit it but she was right, it's not like the place is bad. The establishment was cool, people were nice too. And things wouldn't get too crazy, probably.

The door of the room opened with tremendous force, the blond haired loli, Amon Patricia, and her companion Kisaragi, passed, entering the room.

''Kouichi! I'm hungry, give me your leftovers!" Amon bellowed childishly. Kouichi just sighed and handed out a pot that contained what appeared to be curry.

''He he! Thank you for the food!" With her eyes shining and a little bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth, the little girl began to devour the food, not even chewing it, just swallowing everything.

 _''Fuck! I've never seen someone eat so fiercely."_ Ichigo's astonishment was a mirroed on his face, the only thing he didn't expect was that he would be even more surprised in a matter of seconds. When Amon swallowed the last spoon of curry, a smoke that appeared from nowhere filled the entire room. Ichigo began to cough, placing a hand over his mouth. He could hear the voices of his new co-workers, saying things like 'here we go again' or 'I hope he won't be too scared', which left him confused.

This confusion was annihilated by what he saw next.

''Ahhh, your leftovers are as delicious as always Kouichi.'' A voice similar to that of Amon, only more mature, echoed. When the smoke had completely dissipated, Ichigo's eyes widened. Right at the center of the room was an older, more curvy version of the girl known as Amon Patricia, and she had _horns_ on top of her head. The woman with a body that would make a renowned model seeth in envy turned to face him.

"What's wrong orange guy? Did something happen?'' Amon inquired innocently.

Ichigo continued to stare at the newly grown woman without saying anything.

 _''And here I thought things wouldn't be so crazy... I was too naive.''_

By now, Ichigo should've know that his life would never be normal. Why is that? Because fate just loved to mess with him.

 _xxx_

 **Here we go! A new day a new chapter. Surprised all of you didn't I? Truth is, this chapter was already 50% done by the time I uploaded the first one. I thought that it would take a little longer to finish it though, but I just was not able to stop writing it and finished it just a couple hours ago.**

 **I have to thank all of you that favorite and followed this story. It's probably the one with the worst number of views I've ever had(maybe because Floor ni Maou is not that well known?), so to actually be able to get 9 favorites and 12 follows is a big accomplishment.**

 **Since I dropped this chapter 4 days after the first one, I'll take a little longer than 2 weeks to upload chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and see you next time.**


End file.
